


Más allá del final

by Saltelli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltelli/pseuds/Saltelli
Summary: Después de experimentar tantas veces la muerte de los monstruos que ama, Sans siente que ya no puede más."Este fic participa en el 4to reto del foro Cafe SPH: La Ruleta Rusa del Amor





	

Sans caminó lentamente. Sus pasos, pesados y lastimeros se detuvieron frente a su objetivo. De modo automático, sin pensar en lo que hacía, recogió los restos llenos de polvo. Dobló reverencialmente la bufanda roja, y tomó cada parte del traje con cuidado en sus brazos, transportándose a su hogar, vacío y silencioso. Era extraño, Sans estaba seguro que el lugar era más opaco, podría jurar que el lugar se sentía diferente. Pero tal vez todo estaba en su mente.  


Sin prisa se dirigió a la habitación de Papyrus y guardó con cuidado cada prenda en su lugar. Era un acto inútil, cuando el siguiente reset ocurriera, todo estaría en su lugar independientemente de donde hubieran estado antes de este. Sin embargo, se sentía incorrecto dejar su traje de batalla y su bufanda donde había muerto. Lo había hecho las primeras veces que Papyrus había muerto, mucho antes de que este humano llegara, cuando el dolor había sido tan fuerte que no podía acercarse a sus restos, cuando tocar la bufanda roja era un trabajo terriblemente pesado.  


Ve las piezas de la armadura de batalla de Papyrus en perfecto orden, como esperando que su dueño atravesara el umbral de la puerta en cualquier momento, y se pregunta en el fondo de su mente, si a él le gustaría ver a Sans guardando su traje con tanto orden y cautela, una parte de él no puede evitar preguntarse si Papyrus estaría orgulloso, aunque fuese un acto inútil.  


Con cuidado, envuelve su propio cuello con la bufanda y yace en la cama de Papyrus. Permite que su mente se aleje, lejos de la realidad, lejos de la matanza que está ocurriendo justo ahora, lejos de los cúmulos de polvo en el camino que conducen al castillo. No se pregunta en donde exactamente está ahora el humano y a que desafortunada criatura ahora extermina. Su mente visita recuerdos felices, palabras amables, chistes malos y sonrisas gentiles.  


Cuando llega el momento, se quita la bufanda cuidadosamente y la coloca donde sabe que Papyrus siempre la deja.  


Aún hay un poco de tiempo y está tentado a quedarse ahí, viendo las figuras de acción a un lado de la cama, pensando y no pensando, pero no puede permitirse llegar tarde, así que se teletransporta al salón de la Justicia a esperar.  


Se le ocurre que la luz se ve hermosa cuando pasa a través de las grandes ventanas del salón, y se pregunta si Papyrus ha visto el salón de la justicia así, se pregunta si le gustaría verlo y que es lo que diría. En su mente puede ver su rostro iluminado por la luz mientras las delicadas falanges tocan el cristal.  


Casi no escucha los suaves pasos del humano que avanzan, inevitables e imparables como el tiempo.  


—Es un día hermoso afuera, los pájaros cantan, las flores florecen. En días como estos, niños como tú… Deberían arder en el infierno – Por un momento piensa que ha dicho tantas veces las mismas palabras que empiezan a perder sentido dentro de su mente. Pero tal como la presencia del humano en el salón, son inevitables.  


La luz se filtra por las ventanas de su habitación. Un día nuevo y viejo ha comenzado, una vez más.  


Una vez más el dolor de perderlo, una vez más la soledad, una vez más la incertidumbre. Ciclos infinitos de dolor acumulados uno sobre otro, mientras todos están maravillosamente ignorantes de ellos, hermosas sonrisas que a diferencia de la de él, son genuinas. Horrores que nadie recuerda se repiten en su mente y se pregunta si él es el único testigo, ¿vale la pena pensar en ellos como reales?  


—SAAAAANS, LEVANTATE FLOJO— La voz viene de fuera de su habitación. Y ahí está de nuevo, por ahora, vivo y alegre. Y Sans se pregunta, si puede hacerlo todo de nuevo, perder a todos, enfrentar al humano una y otra vez. Se pregunta si puede perderlo nuevamente a él. Desde su pecho sale una grave carcajada, piensa que es graciosísimo que una parte de él crea que hay diferencia si puede hacerlo o no, como si los acontecimientos que están a punto de tener lugar realmente fueran a cambiar por piedad a él. Y sigue riendo mientras pesadas lágrimas se acumulan en las orillas de sus cuencas.  


Y al salir de su habitación ahí está él.  


Bañado en luz, con una mueca que simula enojo, pero que su semblante traiciona y es obvio para Sans, que él nunca ha conocido el odio.  


Sans siente las lágrimas acumularse de nuevo, jamás sentirá tanto amor por otro monstruo como por Papyrus, y quisiera, aunque fuera por unos momentos, pertenecer a su lado y compartir su alegría.  


—S-SANS! NO ERA EN SERIO, NO ESTOY ENOJADO!— dice desconcertado al ver las lágrimas, la sonrisa de Sans crece amplia y falsa mientras se acerca a él y apoya su cabeza contra el pecho de su hermano.  


Papyrus no tarda en rodearlo con sus brazos, sin saber que decir o hacer.  


—…TODO ESTARÁ BIEN, SANS— es una mentira; para él lo es. Pero, Papyrus lo dice con tanta convicción, que está tentado a creerle y cuando se ven directamente el uno al otro, Sans quiere, más que nunca, compartir esa alegría.  


Piensa que tal vez pueda permitirse ser egoísta esta vez, su mano va detrás de la cabeza de Papyrus y lentamente la guía hacia él mientras se sostiene en las puntas de sus pies, y lo encuentra a mitad del camino, dientes tocando dientes suavemente, tal vez no todos lo llamarían un beso, pero ambos, entienden el significado, entienden la intención.  


—lo siento, papyrus— lo dice, pero no sabe si se refiere al beso o al hecho de que tal vez está llegando a su límite y no puede seguir con estos ciclos. De cualquier forma se teletransporta lejos y no espera una respuesta.  


Llega a un claro de bosque, lejos de todos y todo, intenta no pensar en nada mientras espera.  


Cuando llega la hora, y aun tratando de no pensar, se levanta y va a donde los restos de Papyrus lo esperan. Y con seguridad ahí está la armadura cubierta de polvo, meticulosamente empieza su rutina y lo lleva a la habitación de Papyrus, pensando que hoy se sienten especialmente pesados.  


Hoy espera en la sala de su casa, con la mirada perdida en la pantalla de la televisión apagada. Cuando la hora se aproxima, simplemente acude sin verificar la muerte de los demás monstruos. Y cuando el humano aparece en el salón, frente a él, pelea con todas sus fuerzas, con ira que no sabía que aún le quedaba. Pelea como si quisiera ganar, como si tuviera sentido, como si aún creyera en la justicia, como si hubiera un futuro por el cual hacerlo.  


La luz entra por la ventana y se siente tan cansado. Quiere dormir, para siempre quizás. Pero espera la voz que no lo dejaría dormir para siempre incluso si lo intentara.  


Pero nadie llega.  


Pánico repentino se apodera de él.  


— ¿y si la muerte de Papyrus ha sido definitiva esta vez? ¿si de alguna manera el reset continuo sin él? ¿y si estoy solo?— siente el temor comprimiendo su pecho y sale corriendo de su habitación, casi topando con Papyrus en la entrada.  


—SANS!...— lleno de alivio, Sans no puede hacer más que abrazarlo apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Papyrus, quien lo rodea con los brazos rápidamente y luego no se mueve ni dice nada.  


Sans sube la mirada para verlo y parece querer decir algo pero las palabras mueren antes de que salgan.  


Pasan mucho tiempo en un abrazo tenso, sin querer decir lo que piensan y al final se separan y caminan en silencio incómodo.  


—SANS, EL DESAYUNO ESTÁ LISTO, ¿TIENES HAMBRE?— Papyrus es el primero en romperlo  


—cómo una roca ¿y tú?— cuando Sans responde, ambos se voltean a ver, perplejos y se detienen a mitad de la sala.  


—SANS, ¿ESE FUE UN CHISTE? ¡PORQUE ES EL PEOR QUE HAS DICHO!— Papyrus dice con lo que casi parecen nervios, pero Sans no parece estar bromeando.  


—pensé que ibas a preguntar ¿sans, como dormiste?— dice Sans con cautela, cada primer día después de un reset siempre se repite casi con exactitud, las mismas preguntas, las mismas respuestas, el mismo spaghetti.  


—AH… NO HACE FALTA, EL GRAN PAPYRUS PUEDE NOTAR QUE DORMISTE DEMASIADO COMO SIEMPRE, PEREZOSO!– Papyrus exclama con convicción y la tensión se va de su forma mientras entra a la cocina y comienza a servir el spaghetti.  


Una mirada rápida al reflejo de la pantalla de la tv apagada le dice todo lo que necesita saber a Sans, Papyrus está mintiendo, se ve tan fatigado como se siente.  
Su mente corre desenfrenada buscando más posibilidades, pero no las hay. Así que se acerca lentamente a él en la cocina, y apoya su cabeza contra el pecho de Papyrus, quien le corresponde rápidamente sin decir nada ni atreverse a moverse. La mano de Sans se apoya con cuidado en la nuca de Papyrus y no hace presión, pero ve un sonrojo en el rostro de su hermano, quien tímidamente busca el contacto, hasta que nuevamente hay un delicado roce de dientes.  


Si Sans pudiera perder por completo su sonrisa, esto era lo más próximo que Papyrus había visto, y sintió un vacío metafórico en su interior — ¿qué tanto recuerdas?— preguntó Sans, más serio de lo que jamás lo había escuchado en su vida.  


—RECORDAR ¿QUÉ? NO S—la luz desapareció de los ojos de Sans y a pesar de que ambos sabían que Sans nunca lo lastimaría, Papyrus no podía soportar una mirada tan fría de él.  


—No sé qué es lo que recuerdo, parecen años pero son solo unos cuantos días, todo parece real y luego todo empieza de nuevo ¿Sans estoy loco?— Su voz, insegura y preocupada no es algo que suene natural en él.  


“No Papyrus, no estás loco, yo también recuerdo” es lo que quiere decir, pero no puede, y cuando las lágrimas empiezan a caer, solo puede murmurar — ¿por qué lo perdonas? ¿por qué dejas que te mate? ¿por qué me dejas solo?  


Sans no puede verlo a la cara, pero siente un abrazo tan fuerte que es como si trataran de romperle los huesos. Papyrus nunca había considerado como cada vez que moría había dejado atrás a Sans, y el pensar en lo que sentiría si los papeles cambiaran era suficiente para robarle el aliento. Sin embargo, tiene que explicarle a Sans.  
—PERO SANS, ¿CÓMO CAMBIARÁ EL HUMANO, SI NADIE CREE EN ÉL?— y lo dice con tanta convicción.  


Sans se ríe, una risa amarga sin humor.  


—crees que cambiará – ni siquiera es una pregunta, Sans sabe que así es, y no se decide si es lo más gracioso o lo más triste que ha escuchado.  


—ALGÚN DÍA, PERO NECESITA QUE LE DEMOS CONFIANZA Y BONDAD  


—porque?— pregunta automáticamente, “no es que lo merezca” es lo que piensa, pero decide no decirlo.  


—TODOS LO NECESITAMOS— Sus manos rodean el rostro de Sans con dulzura.  


—SANS, CUANDO EL HUMANO VENGA, LO VOY A PERDONAR, POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME A MI  


—no puedo, no puedo seguir perdiéndote, no puedo seguir solo… ya no  


—NO ESTÁS SOLO SANS, ME TIENES A MI, Y TENEMOS ESTOS DÍAS— Papyrus teme que algún día los ciclos se acaben y el mundo siga sin él. Pero no se atreve a decirle a Sans que siga sin él por ahora.  


Ninguno de los dos habla del beso por lo que queda de esa línea temporal, y cuando llega el momento, el vaivén de dolor se repite.  


La luz se filtra por las ventanas de su habitación y no sabe cómo sentirse, al salir de su habitación Papyrus le da un fuerte abrazo.  


—ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE TI  


Sans sonríe, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se siente real. Mientras Papyrus lo guía a la cocina tomándolo de la mano.  


Ambos desayunan, mientras Papyrus no deja ir su mano. Algo florece en medio de la destrucción y la muerte. Y de repente Sans ya no se siente tan fatigado.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie, quedo un poquitin malo, pero pues tal vez luego haga una versión editada y mejorada.  
> Gracias a todos por leer! De verdad no saben lo mucho que significa para mi que lean mis balbuceos incoherentes XD


End file.
